Cuivië
by Dame de coeur
Summary: OS. Bien avant qu'Arda n'ait été éclairée par le soleil et la lune, les Elfes se sont éveillés sous un ciel étoilé...


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'émerveiller devant le monde gigantesque que Tolkien a créé sous sa plume.**

**Note : Cet OS a pour thème le réveil des Elfes, le titre signifie d'ailleurs « réveil », en Quenya, d'après mes sources. Comme je ne sais pas quelle langue ont pu inventer les premiers Elfes, j'ai opté pour quelques mots de Quenya. Les traductions sont en bas de page. Je ne sais pas si elles sont fidèles au Quenya de Tolkien, mais je pense que mes sources sont fiables. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal avec certains noms en italique, je donne des détails en bas de page également.**

**Je dédie cet OS à Caladwen ^^**

_**Cuivië**_

Elle n'était pas la seule à briller : ses sœurs parsemaient par centaines les hautes voûtes de _Menel_, le Ciel. Comme toutes les autres, elle brillait constamment, sans faiblir. Son éclat, à l'instar de celles qui peuplaient le ciel, était destiné à durer toujours, car elles étaient toutes animées par l'écho lointain de la vie sereine de _Telperion_ et le souffle béni de _Varda_ la toute puissante.

Elle n'était pas la plus éclatante des étoiles : sa lumière bleutée se cessait de se perdre dans la pénombre obscurcissant Arda. Qu'avait-elle alors de spécial ? Quelle différence mystérieuse pouvait expliquer l'assiduité de _**cette créature**_ ? Pourquoi la regardait-_**elle **_avec autant d'émerveillement et de joie muette ?

Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. _**Elle **_était là, les yeux aussi profonds que la nuit levés vers l'étoile qui attirait toujours son attention. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, avant de glisser dans son dos et sur sa poitrine en tourbillons désordonnés. Son jeune visage souriant étincelait d'intelligence, et ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient vouloir laisser échapper des exclamations enthousiastes exprimant son bonheur qui ne venaient jamais ; elle restait silencieuse, taisant son admiration et sa félicité. Ses oreilles effilées pointaient vers les étoiles suspendues à la voûte céleste au-dessus de sa tête.

Sa vie se limitait à peu d'expérience. Elle avait d'abord longuement dormi, dérivant sur l'océan calme des songes, bercée par une chaleur réconfortante, et inconsciente encore du destin qu'_Eru_ avait forgé pour elle et ses semblables, ceux qui seraient les Premiers Nés, les Elfes. Elle s'était brusquement éveillée comme d'autres, appelée par les réminiscences de l'_Ainulindalë_ et les voix des _Ainur_, et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur le ciel étoilé alors que l'air avait empli pour la première fois ses poumons.

L'Elfe avait tant de choses à découvrir, pourtant elle préférait admirer les étoiles, et une étoile en particulier. Une étoile comme tant d'autres.

Un lien unique les unissait, expliquait cette fascination. Un lien qui faisaient pétiller sans cesse les yeux ardents et insistants de l'Elfe avec intensité.

Ce lien se résumait à un mot. Un nom.

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, le regard de l'Elfe s'était posé sur cette étoile. Et la jeune femme lui avait donné un nom. Un nom qui la désignait elle seule, qui la distinguait de ses sœurs.

L'Elfe avait suivi les impulsions de son cœur, l'avait laissé s'exprimer. Ce nom n'avait pour elle aucune signification particulière, elle aimait simplement le faire glisser sur sa langue, le faire rouler contre ses dents blanches, le prononcer d'une voix claire et haute afin qu'il se perde dans l'immensité du monde qu'elle avait encore à découvrir.

Soudain, elle interpella une énième fois l'étoile, comme elle le faisait souvent :

_-Nénar._

Echappées de ces lèvres, ces syllabes étaient emplies de sens : elles symbolisaient la singularité de l'étoile et l'attachement de l'Elfe.

La voix claire et chantante coulait naturellement comme un ruisseau dévalant les pentes abruptes d'une montagne. L'Elfe aimait la musicalité de ce simple mot, et espérait qu'il rendait hommage à l'étoile qui avait dès son réveil attiré son attention.

Le chant des êtres ailés qui peuplaient les arbres lui plaisait également, mais c'était différent. Jamais un oiseau n'avait émis de sons comme elle était capable d'en produire. Aucun ne pouvait prononcer le nom qu'elle avait donné à son étoile. Elle seule le murmurait et le chantait dès qu'elle en avait envie.

Son regard se détacha enfin du ciel. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite afin de chasser les étincelles lumineuses qui brouillaient sa vision, et se leva souplement. Son attention se reporta sur l'écho proche du clapotis du lac.

Elle sourit, et resta immobile quelques instants, écoutant les murmures rieurs et mélodieux de l'eau.

Puis elle s'avança lentement vers un bosquet d'arbres, se rapprochant de l'agréable bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle écarta délicatement les branches qui empêchaient son passage et se faufila dans la brèche ainsi créée dans le rideau de végétation.

Devant elle s'étendait un lac imposant ; la masse sombre d'eau calme était parsemée de reflets argentés frémissant au gré des ondulations des flots. Elle connaissait déjà cet endroit ; sa curiosité l'avait guidée auparavant jusqu'ici.

Mue par cette même curiosité et ce courage insouciant qui la caractérisaient, elle s'approcha davantage ; un frisson la parcourut au contact du sable froid de la berge. Intriguée, elle esquissa encore quelques pas hésitants. Enthousiasmée par l'agréable sensation de l'eau caressant ses chevilles, elle s'enhardit et s'avança à nouveau sans interruption.

Bientôt, le niveau de l'eau atteignit ses genoux ; ses pieds foulèrent une vase agréable au toucher et elle n'arrêta point sa marche avant que ses cheveux tombant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille ne frôlent la surface du lac.

Elle resta figée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et s'habitua peu à peu à ces nouvelles impressions. C'était la première fois qu'elle se risquait à marcher _dans_ le lac. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit auparavant, car elle était capable de plonger sa main dans l'eau claire et de l'amener à ses lèvres quand la soif asséchait sa gorge. Cependant elle n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer au-delà de la douce berge sablonneuse, bien qu'elle ait été à plusieurs reprises tentée. Elle était soulagée et satisfaite de constater que son audace n'avait apparemment point de conséquence fâcheuse.

Elle se retourna lentement, et observa avec intérêt la rive qu'elle avait quittée, appréciant un nouvel aspect de son escapade. Elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi la berge du lac, et détaillait avec avidité cet endroit qu'elle avait cru connaître et qu'elle redécouvrait sous un autre angle. Divers éléments du paysage auxquels elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prêté attention l'intriguèrent et l'émerveillèrent ; elle ne savait plus où poser son regard. Tout l'attirait, rien ne satisfaisait sa curiosité avide de connaissances, des rigides tiges sombres de joncs jaillissant de l'eau non loin d'elle, à l'éclair argenté d'un poisson affleurant la surface et fuyant la berge pour se réfugier dans les profondeurs du lac.

Cette étendue d'eau était un monde à elle seule, un monde renfermant ses mystères et tellement vaste que nombreuses étaient les choses à découvrir. L'Elfe le comprenait, et se promit de délier le nœud de secrets du lac. Un respect et une admiration sincères lui étreignirent le cœur ; elle se sentit petite et vulnérable face à la calme et silencieuse majesté du lac.

Son jeune esprit, exalté, voulut soudain immortaliser cet instant, qui était pour elle une importante étape dans son appréhension du monde qui l'entourait et qu'elle ne commençait qu'à découvrir.

Un mot, une syllabe vibra alors dans sa gorge, tourbillonna et se heurta à la régulière barrière de ses dents, puis força ses lèvres avant de s'échapper dans le silence solennel :

_-Nén._

Elle-même fut surprise par son initiative. Mais elle décida bien vite que le nom qu'elle avait choisi pour le lac était adéquat. Les similarités existant entre cette nouvelle dénomination et _Nénar, _l'appellation qu'elle avait déjà donnée à l'étoile si chère à son cœur, avaient pour elle bien du sens : cela symbolisait le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour _Nén _et_ Nénar._

Satisfaite, elle reporta son regard vers la végétation plus loin et sa vue perçante perçut quelque mouvement furtif. Intriguée, elle esquissa quelques pas vers la berge, rebroussant chemin. Peu habituée à la sensation de se déplacer dans l'eau, elle avança lentement ; mais une fois hors du lac son pied redevint assuré et léger.

Le feuillage bruit à nouveau et une ombre apparut soudain de nulle part, non loin de l'Elfe aventureuse. Prise par surprise, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Mais la silhouette s'approcha aussitôt et la clarté argentée des étoiles illuminèrent des yeux rieurs et un visage ouvert.

Les traits du nouveau venu, que l'Elfe avait reconnu aisément comme l'un de ses semblables, la fascinèrent. Elle le dévisagea intensément, alors qu'il l'avait rejointe en quelques enjambées, et s'était également immobilisé. Elle fut particulièrement enthousiasmée par la couleur sombre de ses cheveux, aussi noirs que _Menel._

Pendant de longs instants, ils s'observèrent tous deux mutuellement.

Finalement la jeune femme esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main ouverte, paume tournée vers le ciel, vers l'autre Premier Né, qui les yeux pétillants accepta de bon gré la salutation en touchant brièvement de ses doigts fins la paume offerte. Puis il désigna d'un signe de tête _Nén _et son regard trahit une certaine admiration.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Son sourire s'élargit : elle était ravie de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule à être admirative à la vue époustouflante de _Nén_. Elle eut alors un soudain élan d'affection pour cet être qui semblait respecter _Nén _comme elle le faisait, et décida de façon impulsive de procéder à des présentations. Ainsi d'un geste ample elle tendit son bras vers le lac et affirma d'une voix claire :

_-Nén._

L'autre Elfe haussa les sourcils, puis après un temps de réflexion accepta d'un signe de tête le nom que la jeune femme avait donné au lac. Il répéta alors :

_-Nén._

Puis il resta quelques instants pensif, et se tourna soudain vers la végétation environnante. Il choisit un arbre au tronc solide et s'en approcha. La jeune femme, perplexe mais curieuse, le suivit sans hésiter.

Son compagnon jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers elle et posa respectueusement sa paume contre la surface rugueuse du tronc, puis reporta son regard intelligent vers la jeune femme qui ne fit qu'attendre silencieusement son prochain geste. Satisfait d'avoir attiré toute l'attention de sa semblable, il l'observa attentivement en prononçant d'un ton ferme un nouveau nom :

_-Alda._

Elle sentit aussitôt la sève pulser sous ses doigts et l'écorce du tronc, et se laissa bercer quelques instants par ce rythme apaisant. Les feuilles de l'arbre bruirent soudain, un quelques branches s'abaissèrent lentement. Cela surprit l'Elfe, car il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Elle laissa retomber sa main, et reconnaissant que l'arbre était également digne de respect, elle murmura doucement :

_-Alda._

Les lèvres de l'Elfe qui avait pris l'initiative de nommer l'arbre s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire, et il se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre, jusqu'à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, adossé conte l'arbre. La jeune femme, se sentant particulièrement à l'aise aux côtés de son compagnon après le partage de quelques-unes de leurs expériences, se laissa également souplement choir sur le sol, mais préféra s'allonger et ferma les yeux.

De longs moments passèrent ainsi dans un silence plaisant, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme perçoive un nouveau mouvement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et devina aisément que l'Elfe à ses côtés l'avait imitée et que sa tête reposait à présent non loin de la sienne. Boucles claires contre mèches sombres. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée.

Confortablement étendue sur un lit d'herbe folle, sous la protection d'un arbre bienveillant et en plaisante compagnie, elle sombra peu à peu dans une légère somnolence, mais le Premier Né encore éveillé ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Et tandis que les Elfes prenaient du repos, _Nénar_ et les autres étoiles continuaient de briller, veillant silencieusement sur les deux êtres assoupis côte à côte, leurs têtes se touchant presque.

**Traductions du Quenya :**

_**Cuivië**__**: **_**réveil**

_**Nén**_** : eau**

_**Alda**_** : arbre**

_**Menel**_** : ciel**

**Détails sur certains noms évoqués :**

**_Nénar_ : étoile bleue de taille assez importante, créée par Varda peu avant la naissance des Elfes.**

_**Telperion**_** : l'aîné des Deux Arbres qui éclairent Valinor à ce moment-là. Varda a utilisé sa rosée pour créer certaines étoiles majeures, dont Nénar, et Carnil, Luinil… pour en citer d'autres.**

_**Varda**_** : Reine des Valar, créatrice des étoiles.**

_**Eru**_** : nom du dieu créateur.**

_**Ainulindalë**_** : « Musique des Ainur », aussi appelée Grande Musique, qui est à l'origine de Ëa, l'univers, et de toute chose qui l'habite. **

**_Ainur_ : Esprits inférieurs à Eru, premiers êtres créés par Eru. Certains ont choisi de prendre « forme humaine » et de rejoindre Arda : ils sont devenus les Valar et les Maiar.**


End file.
